Talk:United States of America
Existance of the States in 2154. In ENT: "Affliction", Reed meets the Section 31 operative at this address: *1044 North Maple *San Francisco *California *USA, Earth It is only briefly seen on a computer display, but is clearly visible. So, can we assume the USA still exist (or exist again) in 2154?--BlueMars 11:29, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :It only shows that the region exist as a name, not as a sovereign country. --TOSrules 14:53, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) 50 states Also, in "Imperfection" two LCARS screens in Astrometrics refer to the Grand Canyon and Bloomington as being in Arizona and Indiana, USA, Earth. So it seems, at least as a name, it continues to exist well into the 24th century. - AJHalliwell 18:27, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) US Presidents I want to write an article about US Presidents. But I only want to stick to those brought up in Star Trek. it would Include Abraham Lincoln from "The Savage Curtain" but it would also include the "The Cage" list in which several presidents are shown by pict and years of service. Then we have Roosevelt which is referred to as FDR in a 1936 article from "The City on the Edge of Forever" and in a 1941 holodeck article from "The Big Goodbye". My problem is how to structure this article. --TOSrules 06:38, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: J. Edgar Hoover was mentioned in "The 37's" and Harry S. Truman was mentioned in "Little Green Men". The "president" was referred to in "Storm Front, Part I" in terms of the White House. I would say structure the article in terms of creating a simple "real world" paragraph outlining the role - then just simply stick to "Trek world" references without making it too complicated, thats what wikipedia was made for! ;) --Gvsualan 06:51, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) ---- Just out of curiousity was it ever mentioned who the two new states were?-Rebelstrike2005 15:02, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) :It has often been speculated that Cuba was the 52nd state admitted to the United States. However, it seems more likely that a combination of Puerto Rico and Guam would be this, since both are currently United States territories, and all have considered statehood in the past. Also, the vast majority of Washington DC favors statehood for their district, but such would require a Constitutional amendment. Guam and Puerto Rice, however, are both eligible to apply for statehood, but neither has done so at present. :In part one of DS9: "Past Tense", the Asian-American at the IT man's party discusses seabed mining in the Caribbean. He says it took him some effort to get approval from the Pan-Caribbean government. Given Cuba's stronger political ties with its Caribbean neighbours than the United States government, it would require a much bigger shift to get into the United States, rather than the Pan-Caribbean nation. Ottens 16:39, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) ::Afghanistan and Iraq. By Emperor Bush the Fourth in 2033. The ECON finally saved the captured peoples of North America and dissolved the Union, putting up the Iron Curtain between the United Pacific States and the United Atlantic States, finally ending the long post-atomic horror in 2079. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:49, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) :::Could we possibly avoid such blatant political statements on MA. Especially one that's so inflammatory. I'd thank the author to remove out of respect to MA. --TOSrules 02:08, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::And where's that from? ;-) Ottens 17:52, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) "However, evidence from Star Trek: First Contact as well as Star Trek: Enterprise suggest this may not be the case, as parts of the planet, particularly Zefram Cochrane's area (Montana) were improving due to contact with the Vulcans." Seems an unnecessary note, as Montana does not need to be part of the US in the future and could infact exist without the existance of the United States. Tyrant 15:07, 9 Feb 2005 (CET)Tyrant :Well, lets think about this logically. : 1 - 52 states still existed as a part of the USA. (see the main note, but 52 stars means between 2033 (or whenever) and 2079. I doubt there was any sort of swap, so that means there was no subtraction or addition of states). : 2 - The only thing we know about 2079 is that it was the year of Q's post-atomic horror court in the east. We have no real indication of whats going on in the west from that episode. However, considering Vulcan contact and the fact that Cochrane undoubtedly continued working to improve hummanity (as evidenced by recorded history of his quotes just 10 years later "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man... and let history make its own judgements"), I don't see how anything changed for the destruction of the USA in 2079. : 3 - In reality, the reason they used the 2079 date in that episode was the fact that, originaly, 2079 was when they thought World War 3 took place (since Q said 2079 was the year of his post-atomic horror court). They may have meant to say 2053 since that's when the war was, but of course hadn't figured that out in that point of Trek history writing... : In any case, I don't see any problem with the content I added, considering it was not part of the main body but instead included as italicized conjecture. Famartin 21:17, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) States Listed Out of curiosity, was anyone trying for a comprehensive listing of the United States, or were they trying for only those states mentioned in Trek? Because I've seen several states listed that have no other links (presumably meaning they haven't been referenced), but there's only 41 listed. (Yeah, okay, part of it is a little disappointment that my own state, Missouri, isn't listed, but I think we should either stick to ones that are referenced, or do all of them that we can. Just my not-so-humble opinion, though.) -- umrguy42 17:28, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :A state deserves its own article ony once it has been mentioned in a piece of dialogue or background infromation. However, if you wish to complete the list, each state probably has at least one miscellaneous type reference: Washington State was named after George Washington (etc.) -- so we can list that here without creating an article for the state. (I'm not sure if Washington or Missouri have been mentioned, but once we find a reference, they have the go ahead to be articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:38, 3 May 2005 (UTC)